The present invention relates to scanned light devices and, more particularly, to scanned light beam displays and imaging devices for viewing or collecting images.
A variety of techniques are available for providing visual displays of graphical or video images to a user. In many applications cathode ray tube type displays (CRTs), such as televisions and computer monitors produce images for viewing. Such devices suffer from several limitations. For example, CRTs are bulky and consume substantial amounts of power, making them undesirable for portable or head-mounted applications.
Matrix addressable displays, such as liquid crystal displays and field emission displays, may be less bulky and consume less power. However, typical matrix addressable displays utilize screens that are several inches across. Such screens have limited use in head mounted applications or in applications where the display is intended to occupy only a small portion of a user""s field of view. Such displays have been reduced in size, at the cost of increasingly difficult processing and limited resolution or brightness. Also, improving resolution of such displays typically requires a significant increase in complexity.
One approach to overcoming many limitations of conventional displays is a scanned beam display, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,104 of Furness et al., entitled VIRTUAL RETINAL DISPLAY, which is incorporated herein by reference. As shown diagrammatically in FIG. 1, in one embodiment of a scanned beam display 40, a scanning source 42 outputs a scanned beam of light that is coupled to a viewer""s eye 44 by a beam combiner 46. In some scanned displays, the scanning source 42 includes a scanner, such as scanning mirror or acousto-optic scanner, that scans a modulated light beam onto a viewer""s retina. In other embodiments, the scanning source may include one or more light emitters that are rotated through an angular sweep.
The scanned light enters the eye 44 through the viewer""s pupil 48 and is imaged onto the retina 59 by the cornea. In response to the scanned light the viewer perceives an image. In another embodiment, the scanned source 42 scans the modulated light beam onto a screen that the viewer observes. One example of such a scanner suitable for either type of display is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,444 to Melville et al., entitled MINIATURE OPTICAL SCANNER FOR A TWO-AXIS SCANNING SYSTEM, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Sometimes such displays are used for partial or augmented view applications. In such applications, a portion of the display is positioned in the user""s field of view and presents an image that occupies a region 43 of the user""s field of view 45, as shown in FIG. 2A. The user can thus see both a displayed virtual image 47 and background information 49. If the background light is occluded, the viewer perceives only the virtual image 47, as shown in FIG. 2B.
One difficulty that may arise with such displays is raster pinch, as will now be explained with reference to FIGS. 3-5. As shown diagrammatically in FIG. 3, the scanning source 42 includes an optical source 50 that emits a beam 52 of modulated light. In this embodiment, the optical source 50 is an optical fiber that is driven by one or more light emitters, such as laser diodes (not shown). A lens 53 gathers and focuses the beam 52 so that the beam 52 strikes a turning mirror 54 and is directed toward a horizontal scanner 56. The horizontal scanner 56 is a mechanically resonant scanner that scans the beam 52 periodically in a sinusoidal fashion. The horizontally scanned beam then travels to a vertical scanner 58 that scans periodically to sweep the horizontally scanned beam vertically. For each angle of the beam 52 from the scanners 58, an exit pupil expander 62 converts the beam 52 into a set of beams 63. Eye coupling optics 60 collect the beams 63 and form a set of exit pupils 65. The exit pupils 65 together act as an expanded exit pupil for viewing by a viewer""s eye 64. One such expander is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,132 of Kollin et al., entitled VIRTUAL RETINAL DISPLAY WITH EXPANDED EXIT PUPIL, which is incorporated herein by reference. One skilled in the art will recognize that, for differing applications, the exit pupil expander 62 may be omitted, may be replaced or supplemented by an eye tracking system, or may have a variety of structures, including diffractive or refractive designs. For example, the exit pupil expander 62 may be a planar or curved structure and may create any number or pattern of output beams in a variety of patterns. Also, although only three exit pupils are shown in FIG. 3, the number of pupils may be almost any number. For example, in some applications a 15 by 15 array may be suitable.
Returning to the description of scanning, as the beam scans through each successive location in the beam expander 62, the beam color and intensity is modulated in a fashion to be described below to form a respective pixel of an image. By properly controlling the color and intensity of the beam for each pixel location, the display 40 can produce the desired image.
Simplified versions of the respective waveforms of the vertical and horizontal scanners are shown in FIG. 4. In the plane 66 (FIG. 3), the beam traces the pattern 68 shown in FIG. 5. Though FIG. 5 shows only eleven lines of image, one skilled in the art will recognize that the number of lines in an actual display will typically be much larger than eleven. As can be seen by comparing the actual scan pattern 68 to a desired raster scan pattern 69, the actual scanned beam 68 is xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d at the outer edges of the beam expander 62. That is, in successive forward and reverse sweeps of the beam, the pixels near the edge of the scan pattern are unevenly spaced. This uneven spacing can cause the pixels to overlap or can leave a gap between adjacent rows of pixels. Moreover, because the image information is typically provided as an array of data, where each location in the array corresponds to a respective position in the ideal raster pattern 69, the displaced pixel locations can cause image distortion.
For a given refresh rate and a given wavelength, the number of pixels per line is determined in the structure of FIG. 3 by the mirror scan angle xcex8 and mirror dimension D perpendicular to the axis of rotation. For high resolution, it is therefor desirable to have a large scan angle xcex8 and a large mirror. However, larger mirrors and scan angles typically correspond to lower resonant frequencies. A lower resonant frequency provides fewer lines of display for a given period. Consequently, a large mirror and larger scan angle may produce unacceptable refresh rates.
One skilled in the art will recognize that scanning its an important function in such displays and in many other applications. For many applications it is desirable to have a small, high-performance, reliable scanning apparatus.
A display includes a primary scanning mechanism that simultaneously scans a plurality of beams of light both horizontally and vertically along substantially continuous scan paths where each beam defines a discrete xe2x80x9ctilexe2x80x9d of an image. In the preferred embodiment, the scanning mechanism includes a mirror that pivots to sweep the beams horizontally.
Optical sources are aligned to provide the beams of light to the scanning mechanism from respective input angles. The input angles are selected such that the scanning mechanism sweeps each beam of light across a respective distinct region of an image field. Because the respective regions are substantially non-overlapping, each beam of light generates a substantially spatially distinct region of the image. The respective regions are immediately adjacent or may overlap slightly, so that the spatially distinct regions are xe2x80x9ctiledxe2x80x9d to form a contiguous image. Because movement of the mirror produces movement of all of the beams, the display produces each of the spatially separate regions simultaneously. As described above, the scan angle xcex8 and the mirror dimensions determine the number of pixels drawn for each beam. The total number of pixels in a line can thus substantially equal the number of pixels for each beam multiplied by the number of beams.
In one embodiment, the scanning mechanism scans in a generally raster pattern with a horizontal component and a vertical component. A mechanically resonant scanner produces the horizontal component by scanning the beam sinusoidally. A non-resonant or semi-resonant scanner typically scans the beam vertically with a substantially constant angular speed.
In one embodiment, the scanning mechanism includes a biaxial microelectromechanical (MEMs) scanner. The biaxial scanner uses a single mirror to provide both horizontal and vertical movement of each of the beams. In one embodiment, the display includes a buffer that stores data and outputs the stored data to each of the optical sources.
In one embodiment, the MEMs scanner is a resonant scanner that has a characteristic resonant frequency. Where the resonant frequency does not match the rate at which image data is supplied, data may be clocked into and out of the buffer at different rates.
Alternatively, the MEMs scanner may have a tunable resonant frequency that can be adjusted to conform to the rate at which image data is provided. In one embodiment of such a MEMs scanner, a primary oscillatory body carries a secondary mass that can move relative to the primary oscillatory body, thereby changing its moment of inertia. The changing moment of inertia changes the resonant frequency and can be controlled by an applied control signal. By monitoring movement of the oscillatory body and comparing the monitored movement to the desired scanning frequency, a control circuit generates the appropriate control signal to synchronize the scanning frequency to the input data rate.
In another embodiment of an actively tunable MEMs scanner, a torsion arm supports the oscillatory body. One or more auxiliary arms couple the oscillatory body to the substrate or to another body. The oscillatory arms flex in response to movement of the oscillatory body.
The auxiliary arms may provide additional torque to supplement that of the torsional arm or arms. The auxiliary arms may also include sensors having electrical properties that respond to flexing of the auxiliary arms. The sensors on the auxiliary arms can replace or supplement sensors on the torsional arm. The auxiliary arms may also be configured increase or reduce off-axis movement to the oscillatory body, depending upon the desired oscillatory path of the scanner.
In one embodiment, an imager acquires images in tiles by utilizing two separate detector and optical source pairs. One embodiment of the imager includes LEDs or lasers as the optical sources, where each of the optical sources is at a respective wavelength. The scanning assembly simultaneously directs light from each of the optical sources to respective regions of an image field. For each location in the image field, each of the detectors selectively detects light at the wavelength, polarization, or other characteristic of its corresponding source, according to the reflectivity of the respective location. The detectors output electrical signals to decoding electronics that store data representative of the image field.
In one embodiment, the imager includes a plurality of detector/optical source pairs at each of red, green, and blue wavelength bands. Each pair operates at a respective wavelength within its band. For example, a first of the red pairs operates at a first red wavelength and a second of the red pairs operates at a second red wavelength different from the first.
In one embodiment, a pair of optical sources alternately feed a single scanner from different angles. During forward sweeps of the scanner, a first of the sources emits light modulated according to one half of a line. During the return sweep, the second source emits light modulated according to the second half of the line. Because the second sweep is in the opposite direction from the first, data corresponding to the second half of the line is reversed before being applied to the second source so that light from the second source is modulated to write the second half of the line in reverse.
In one embodiment of the alternate feeding approach, a single light emitter feeds an input fiber that is selectively coupled to one of two separate fibers by an optical switch. During forward sweeps, the optical switch couples the input fiber to a first of the separate fibers so that the first separate fiber forms the first optical source. During reverse sweep, the optical switch feeds the second separate fiber so that the second separate fiber forms the second source. This embodiment thus allows a single light emitter to provide light for both optical sources.
The alternate feeding approach can be expanded to write more than just two tiles. In one approach, the input fiber is coupled to four fibers by a set of optical switches, where each fiber feeds the scanning assembly from a respective angle. The switches are activated according to the direction of the sweep and according to the tracked location of the user""s vision. For example, when the user looks at the top half of the image, a first fiber, aligned to produce an image in the upper left tile feeds the scanner during the forward sweeps. A second fiber, aligned to produce an upper right tile feeds the scanner during reverse sweeps. When the user looks at the lower half of the image, a third fiber, aligned to produce the lower left tile, feeds scanner during forward sweeps. A fourth fiber, aligned to produce the lower right tile, feeds the scanner during reverse sweeps.